Melissa
by ducky72
Summary: Abby is pregnant with their 2nd child when something tragic happens. Gibbs/Abby established relationship. Part 6 of my "No-Regret"-series.
1. Preview

_**Summary:**__ You might think the horror has come to an end, but things can still get worse._

_**Disclaimer:**__ All characters you notice from the show aren't mine. I'm actually glad about it ;-)_

_**Rating:**__ T mostly; one or two M-rated chapters_

_**Warning:**__ Throughout this story some very dramatic things are going to happen, which are of an unpleasant and even cruel nature. I recommend to skip those parts or this story if you can't bear it._

_**Acknowlegements:**__ Without the help of three wonderful people, this story wouldn't be what it has already grown into. Thank you "Dr. Fenton", a.k.a. Pretty Dead Flower, for details on medical stuff that will be subject in this story. Thank you KellyRoxton for helping with the "crime" and for coming up with some interesting plot bunnies. Last not least, thank you doomprincess, my ever so patient beta who never ceases to find the right idioms and terms for me and for enduring the same mistakes over and over again._

_**A/N:**__ This is another sequel to the „No-Regret"-series, which started with "I Don't Regret A Thing". Go there or to my profile to find all other parts of this series. To understand "Melissa" it however is not necessary to have read them, I think. Just know this: Abby and Gibbs are in a relationship (established in "I Don't Regret A Thing") and they have a daughter, Lynn._

_

* * *

_

**Melissa --**

**Because I **_**Still**_** Don't Regret A Thing**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

_**August**_

As soon as Ziva cuts his hands free, he takes Abby in his embrace and hugs her as tight as he dares to. Never before has he been scared that much. Blood is trickling down his grazed wrists. The abrasions burn like hell as he buries his hands in her hair. But he doesn't care about the pain. All he cares about is Abby. She's alive. Thanks to his team, they both are alive. No, the three of them are.

Kissing the tears from her cheek, he takes care not to touch the bleeding cuts on her neck or her torso. Heaven knows what could have happened, if his team hadn't ignored his orders.

Ziva steps towards the dead body that's lying on the floor of the warehouse, right beside the only chair, 15 feet away from them.

"Ziva, no! Stay where you are!" Gibbs orders and Ziva instantly obeys. She shot the guy without warning, but Gibbs doesn't want her to go near the bastard, just in case that he is still alive.

Before loosening his embrace with Abby, he beckons McGee over to them.

"McGee, take Abby back to town and straight to hospital," he tells him, handing him the keys to his car.

"No, Jethro. I'm not leaving without you. I'm fine. _We_ are fine," Abby pleads, leeching on to him.

"No arguing, Abs. You need to be checked up," he tells her quietly.

His nerves are on edge, but he puts all his effort into not showing it. He wonders how Abby has been able to stay calm throughout this horror. His hand cautiously travels over her belly and then he knows. She's kept calm for the sake of the baby. In less than six weeks they are having their second child. Melissa.

When they had found out last December, happiness and anxiety were rivaling companions for many weeks.

He fights down the lump in his throat and bites back his tears. He has to keep a clear head now.

"I'll be with you in a few minutes," he promises and reluctantly lets go of the woman he loves, watching as Abby and McGee leave the warehouse. He then turns toward Ziva, who hasn't moved a bit, like he told her. His look is shooting daggers at her, for disobeying his order to not follow him. His voice, however, tells her how thankful he is about it.

"Thank you." His voice is hoarse and still horror-stricken.

He walks over to the motionless form, rounds it and crouches down beside it. Blood is pooling under the corpse. There is no doubt this man is dead. Gibbs nevertheless puts two fingers on his carotid artery and concentrates hard to not miss a sign that would prove the ghastful opposite.

Glancing at Ziva, Gibbs shakes his head to confirm the bastard's death.

"Call Ducky," Gibbs adds and while he prepares to stand up, he wonders why Tony hasn't shown up yet. He wants to ask Ziva about it, but never gets to do so as everything happens at once.

"NCIS! Drop your weapon!" Tony's voice echoes through the warehouse, mingling with a shot, that drowns out Ziva's alarming "GIBBS!" Someone is pushing Gibbs to the ground. Another shot rings out, immediately followed by a third.

An iron-bearing taste invades his senses. Blood.

He can't breathe. He can't move. And for a strange kind of reason he feels like floating. Realization dawns, he hasn't been pushed to the ground by anyone. It has been a some_-thing_ rather than a some_-one_...

_Not good. So damn not good,_ he thinks.

Someone rolls him over; makes him lie on his back. It only adds nausea to the floating dizziness. And to make things worse, a heavy weight settles on his chest, making breathing even harder than it already is. But he is unable to do anything to remove it.

Shouldn't he feel pain?

He somehow realizes that he is staring into a face that has been hovering above him for a while. A while? He has lost all sense of time. Ziva. She's not only hovering. Damn! Doesn't she know, she is keeping him from breathing?

"Hang on, Gibbs." Ziva's voice sounds hollow -- as if from far away.

The blood in his throat makes him cough.

"Abby...," he forces out the name of the woman he has been in love with for several years now.

"Gibbs, don't talk! The paramedic's on the way," Ziva demands.

But he doesn't care. Calling up all his energy, he grasps Ziva's arm.

"Ab... ." His vision blurs and although the words are echoing in his head loud and clear, they are not more than a mere whisper. Maybe, he hasn't even been able to vocalize them at all.

He looses track of his thoughts as all consuming darkness engulfs him.

_Tell Abby, I'm sorry._


	2. Retrospection I

_**Note: I know I haven't updated anything in a long while. Blame it on my lazyness and indecisiveness with all of my current open construction sites. **_

_**Indecisiveness also is the reason why I made a few minor changes to the first chapter. You may not notice, but it now fits my plans a lot better ;-)**_

_**Thanks doomprincess01 for proof-reading twice :-)  
**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter 2**

_**Retrospection - Two years ago**_

"Abs, you're supposed to be on your way home already." Gibbs doesn't even try to sound serious.

The team has only just returned from a crime scene, and as usual, Gibbs quickly finds his way down to the forensic lab. On entering, he finds himself tumultuously hugged by his favorite lab tech, cheerful girlfriend and mother of his lovely one year old daughter Lynn.

When Lynn had turned one, Abby had started to toy with the idea of returning to work part-time at the crime lab in the mornings. Actually, she had never really stopped helping to solve crimes. With the Director's consent, she had set up an online connection to the lab on her second day of maternity leave already.

"Oh well! If you hadn't called me to tell me that you would be back in a minute, then I would have been gone already," Abby tells him.

Gibbs grins appreciatively, because the only reason for his calling was to make her wait for him; so he could kiss her good-bye before she was heading home. He keeps a tight hold of her for one additional second, kissing her temple and whispering, "See you later."

When he lets go of her, Abby sways a little. Her holding onto him with a tight grip, makes him look at her with concern. This isn't the first time this has happened this week, and she is pretty sure that he is going to tell her, for the thirty-second time, that she is pushing herself too hard.

"Abs," Gibbs steadies her, worried, as he studies the expression on her face.

"I'm fine," Abby insists as she pushes herself to stand without his support. "Really, Jethro, I'm simply not used to this CafPow anymore," she explains. She easily stands his admonishing look. Wagging her finger at him, she counters, "Don't! Don't say it. I know what you are thinking." Her voice turns dark as she imitates him. _" 'Abby, don't try to squeeze the double shifts you used to do in the half one you are doing now.' "_

Chuckling, Gibbs strokes the side of her chin with his thumb. "Good girl," he whispers in her ear, making her smile as he tries to push his concerns aside.

They kiss good-bye and as Abby leaves, Gibbs turns toward Ruby.

Ruby has been working in the lab for a year and a half, but she still is easily intimidated by Gibbs's brass bound manner. Yet, she has also been a witness to one of those rare moments -- when Abby is around -- when feeling unwatched he lets his soft side become visible.

"Hey." Though she knows Gibbs has approached her, Ruby slightly jumps at his address. "Tell me if she doesn't dial things down a notch," he demands in a husky, almost threatening voice.

"Yes, si..." Ruby can only just stop herself from saying it.

Gibbs cocks an eyebrow. She is not going to sir him again, is she?

"I´ll keep an eye on her." Ruby assures him, nodding shyly before she turns her attention back to the diagrams on her computer screen.

_**-xxx-**_

When Gibbs returns home, he thinks that Abby looks much better already. Maybe he is really worrying too much. Abby is happy to be back at work. Unfortunately, she has chosen to come back at a very busy time. And she had worked last weekend, as well. Then again, times are always busy and the team has always worked weekends on a regular basis. It might also be important to mention, that Abby is back on this CafPow-sort of caffeine as well, which is much stronger than a coffee's caffeine and she actually isn't used to it anymore. And right after work, their little toddler is keeping Abby busy until daddy takes over.

And daddy gladly takes over. He had always had a soft spot for his lab-rat, but having realized that they could be more than just friends has -- with fate's help -- lead to this wonderful experience of being a father again...

Up until that day when Abby had feared to be pregnant, having children had never been on on either one's mind. The test had been negative, but it had made Abby realize that she wanted to be a mother one day and she hadn't been hesitant to tell Gibbs, knowing this might probably mean the end of their relationship.

His reaction, however, had taken her by surprise. To be honest, he had been suprised by his own response, finding out that the only woman he could ever think of having a child with again, was Abby. "Because I don't regret a thing," he had told her.

And up to this present day he still doesn't regret a single thing that has happened ever since. Loving Abby has warmed his heart again. But Abby insists that it's their daughter Lynn, who brings the real joy in him.

This evening, the three of them cuddle on the couch together for a while, until Abby stands up, a half sleeping Lynn in her arms.

"You know what, Abs?" Gibbs also rises from the couch and steps up to them. "Why don't you take a nice relaxing bath while I take care of this sweet little girl?"

"Hey, little lady. Are we getting ready for beddy-byes?" he starts to flirt with little Lynn.

His tired little girl nods, snuggling against Abby's chest and reaching out her arms towards her daddy at the same time. Gibbs takes her over and sends Abby to the bathroom while he takes care of Lynn. He takes his daughter to bed most nights anyway.

Laughing and joking about with his little girl, he gets her ready. Then he puts her in bed, singing a lullaby and watching her eyes fall shut as she falls asleep. Tears are glistening in his eyes. A smile on his lips accompanies them. He is thankful and happy to be a father again.

It's a strange mixture of joy and pain, the memories of his dead daughter Kelly bring up in him. There had been times when thinking of Kelly had caused nothing but incredible pain and the wish to die. After years of repression and denial he had slowly learned to look back at all those wonderful moments with less anguish.

He bends down to place a gentle kiss on his sleeping little girl's forehead. "Good night, darling." His thumb gently caresses her cheek and after making sure one last time that she is tucked in thoroughly, he leaves to join Abby in the bathroom.

Crouching down beside the bathtub, he dips a hand into the water.

"Uh, isn't this too cold already, marine-girl?" he chuckles, pulling the plug.

"Naw, pleeeaaasssseee. I was only just getting used to it," Abby whiningly bemoans that she has to end her bath. As she gets ready to get out of the tub, Gibbs shakes his head and gently pushes her back down. Then he plugs the tub again, leans across her and turns on the hot water.

"Leroy. Jethro. Gibbs. What are you doing?" Abby asks curiously.

"Take a guess," he smirks, standing up and taking off his clothes. Then he joins her in the re-heated water. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he draws her back to lean against his chest. Immersed in the hot water, they let the day unwind in a relaxed atmosphere.

At that time, they both didn't know that this was going to be their last _'taking a relaxing bath together'_ for a long time...

_TBC..._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Thanks to everyone who is willing to follow this story, even if updating is taking longer this time. Unless I get run over by a truck, I won't leave any of my stories unfinished.**_


	3. Retrospection II

_A/N: Thanks for all your reviews and messages. They are much appreciated._

_Here's the next installment. _

* * *

**Chapter 3**

When the water is cooling down again, they get out of the tub and Gibbs wraps Abby in a big soft towel. She is pretty sleepy and barely manages to keep her eyes open. Sighing languorously, she lets him take her to bed and tuck her in.

Abby is falling asleep, before her head even touched the pillows.

Gibbs lies down beside her. Leaning in with a silent sigh, he places a soft kiss on her forehead. Wrapping one arm around her and soothingly running the fingers of his other hand through her damp black hair, he watches her thoughtfully.

He can't help his protectiveness. But seeing Abby like this and realizing that all his protectiveness can't do anything about this, leaves him helpless. Lying awake, he listens to her even breathing. He must have drifted off to sleep as well at some point, because he suddenly jerks awake when Lynn wakes from a nightmare, crying.

He carries his little daughter around for more than an hour, soothing and feeding her. Abby doesn't even stir. Gibbs isn't sure whether it is a good sign or a bad one, and he doesn't get anymore sleep for the rest of the night.

His cell goes off at a quarter past five. A dead body was found near the Navy Yard.

Heading for the bathroom, Gibbs takes care to not wake Abby for as long as possible.

When a couple minutes later, Abby stirs in her sleep, she wants to snuggle up to Jethro's warm body. But she only finds an empty spot that is still warm, but cooling down already. She rolls over, absorbing his warmth and his scent that still lingers on the sheets.

When Gibbs returns to the bedroom to kiss Abby good-bye, he is astonished to find her awake already. She insists that she feels fine, but Gibbs nevertheless suggests that she should rather stay home for a day or two.

_**-x-**_

Around eleven o'clock, Ruby shows up in the office to have Gibbs sign some papers. When he hands the papers back to her; she only hesitantly takes them and then continues standing in front of his desk. It's obvious that something is bothering her.

"What?" Gibbs mumbles.

"Ummm ... Abby, ... Abby is ...," Ruby stutters, causing Gibbs to raise an eyebrow suspiciously, waiting for what is about to come.

"She's not ... feeling too well," Ruby eventually manages to say, feeling like a tattletale.

Her words make Gibbs blink._ Wait, she is _not_ saying what I think she is saying... _

He had called Abby earlier this morning and she had told him that she was feeling okay and was thinking about going out for a walk.

"You ... wanted to know, when ..." Ruby continues.

She _indeed_ is saying what he thinks she is saying.

"She's _IN_?!" He can't believe it. Leaving behind a team wondering what is going on, but too shocked by his outburst to follow, he rushes downstairs.

The lab is empty. The door to the adjoining 'lab-office' is closed.

When he approaches it, the door slides open. There is no music, but he can hear low moaning and audible breathing coming from behind Abby's desk.

Stepping closer, he can see she's sitting on the floor, her knees tucked up under her chin, eyes closed, a woolen blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

"Hey." His voice is soft as he sits down beside her. All his anger is gone immediately. He can't be mad at his Abs, and he certainly won't when she is clearly suffering from pain.

"Hey." She doesn't dare to look at him. He told her to stay home and she didn't. She feels incredibly guilty. He is worried enough; she really shouldn't add to it by doing stupid things.

"Maybe I should eventually start thinking about dealing slaps to you as well."

His deadly serious voice makes Abby look up at him.

"Well! Not over the back of your head of course." He stifles a laugh, trying hard to swallow down the shock about seeing her pain-stricken pale face.

"I'll be better in a couple days," Abby says, trying to look at him mischievously.

He throws her a questioning look. She doesn't sound too convincing, even if he can see her trying.

"I will," she emphasizes. "It's a female thing," Abby explains. _It_ had started this morning and despite the pain, she was somewhat relieved. It came unexpected, though. Barely three weeks had passed since the last time, but since it had been barely there then, it doesn't worry her too much.

"Oh." Clearing his throat, he moves closer. This sure enough isn't his expertise. There is no denying that he can't speak from self experience here; but, being in his late forties, having been married four times, and having had quite a few lovers in-between marriages, he has learned to handle this subject quite well. Very well, if you asked Abby.

Sliding an arm behind her, he starts to firmly rub her lower back and massage her shoulders. She purrs as his warming hands travel over her back, resting at the very right spots to help her relax.

When she lets her head rest against his shoulder, he slides his arm around her waist and gently kisses her brow.

They both are glad that no one has called or walked in on this very intimate moment they are sharing.

Back when they had started "seeing" each other, they had managed to keep their "relationship" a secret. They didn't even dare to call -- let alone think about calling -- it a "relationship" for a whole period of two years when they _happened to 'come together' occasionally. Not on a regular basis and never really intentionally. No expectations, no promises, no feeling sorry._

It took them a long time to realize that they had fallen in love with each other and even then they didn't let it show at first. Although they didn't hide their relationship any longer when Abby got pregnant, they still tried and managed to not let co-workers get too much insight on their private life.

"Hasn't been this painful in years, huh?" Seldom -- if ever -- has Gibbs seen her suffer like this.

"No, it hasn't." Actually, it _never_ had been like this. It had been bad at times, but _this_ was hell. "I swallowed an aspirin," she tells him. Two, in fact. And another two, two hours ago and another two, another two hours ago. But it keeps getting better, she adds in her mind. No need to worry any longer.

Gibbs stays for another couple of minutes until Abby realizes it is time for her to leave and pick up little Lynn from day-care.

Gibbs gets up first, then he gives Abby a hand. The woolen blanket falls to the floor and just as he is about to lean in and tell her to take care, her knees give way and she cries out as a stabbing pain cuts through her abdomen.

Catching her fall, Gibbs wraps his arms around her and pulls her close. Whimpering, and gasping for breath, she keeps telling him that she is okay, while Gibbs manages to get a closer look at the sticky substance on his hand.

Blood.

A lot of Blood.

* * *

_A/N: Blood always makes for a good cliffie..._


End file.
